


PROMPTING IS NOW OPEN!

by mwvernalequinox



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, MEANIE FANFEST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwvernalequinox/pseuds/mwvernalequinox





	PROMPTING IS NOW OPEN!

Good day!

Our team (RAMEANIE Philippines) will be holding its first installment of the VERNAL EQUINOX: A Meanie Fanworks Fest this 2018. This year's fest would be entitled AMOR DE MA VIE, a French phrase which means 'love of my life'.

In line with this, we are collecting prompts that you want to be featured in this event. You are free to submit all prompts that you want for the writers/artists to write/illustrate.

Here are the types of prompts you can submit:

1\. SOCIAL MEDIA PROMPT

2\. FANART PROMPT

3\. FANFICTION PROMPT: You can choose any of the following

\- DRABBLE SCENARIO (e.g. M does this, W does that (Person A and Person B))  
\- DIALOGUE (e.g. "Shut up! You don't know anything about me!" "It's because you wouldn't tell me anything!")  
\- POEM PROMPT (e.g. Finally, I want you to know how sorry I am for pushing you away when I had only meant to bring you closer—Lullabies, Lang Leav)  
\- SONG/MOVIE PROMPT: (e.g. A MW AU inspired by One Direction's "They Don't Know About Us" )  
\- SHORT STORY/NOVEL PROMPT  
\- OTHERS

Some special notes and reminders:

1\. Anyone can submit a prompt.  
2\. 1 PROMPT: 1 FORM ONLY  
3\. We are OPEN to any FANWORK PROMPTS  
4\. We are open for side pairings but as much as possible, the focus of the story would revolve around Meanie.  
5\. Prompts with sensitive topics are to be reviewed by the moderators before posting it on the Prompt Archive.  
6\. Avoid too vague and too detailed prompts. Vague prompts may cause confusion for the writers and/or artists, while too much detail might not give the writers and/or artists the opportunity to approach the story/prompt on their own way/s.

If you choose not to push through with the submission, you can close the form right away or answer 'No' in the question.

If you have any questions or concerns, send us an email at [meaniefest2018@gmail.com](mailto:meaniefest2018@gmail.com) or send us a direct message on Twitter via @meaniefanfest.

Thank you very much!

\- RAMEANIE Philippines (VERNAL EQUINOX: Meanie Fanworks Fest Core Team)

 

**LINK FORM** : <https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeSWcJfyPKRVJXlHuwRG81YknIhVuadEW5D6OS-hnYAXFeNyg/viewform>


End file.
